


Janus

by dhazellouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through magic and a twist of fate, Hermione found herself stuck in a cottage with two men from both past and future; a man of war and a man of peace. One was a high-ranking Death Eater while the other was a married man. How could two men be so different and yet the same? Hermione must choose between the two, or was it possible to have them both at the same time? (Hermione/Two Draco's)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Janus

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I read the spoiler to HPTCC, and just couldn't resist writing this down. SOME SPOILERS AHEAD.

 

  


**Disclaimer:** All the characters and everything from the HP universe belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

* * *

_They found me!_ Hermione realized in panic as the wards that she had set around her cottage began to vibrate, warning her that someone was trying to force its way into the safe house that Severus Snape had hidden her in.

Hurriedly, she stood up. Her chair falling on the floor with a resounding **CRASH!** just as the window to the kitchen exploded in a shower of glass.

The sharp projectiles pelting her and slicing against the cloth of her sweater and her skin.

Hermione was still running. She bounded through the open doorway that lead to the living room area, sensing the wet trail of blood trickling against her cheek, her back and her scalp from the shards of glass that had hit her. Some glass had burrowed shallowly against her skin. It throbbed painfully as she moved.

A heartbeat later, she felt a rush of heat and energy coming from behind. And without a second pause, she tucked in and rolled, falling heavily on the ground with a **THUD!** , pain shooting up her left arm when she landed on it at an awkward angle.

However, she was fortunate, because a jet of blue light swept past her where she had been moments ago and hit the wall. Immediately, blue flames burst out into existence and started eating at the walls, the ceiling and the floors.

Yet she continued moving, her wand held tightly in her hand as she made a sharp turned and away from the fire, and towards the other side of the room.

Clearly, the Death Eaters were trying to burn the place down, perhaps to smoke her out of the cottage. They had probably even erected an anti-apparition wards already to prevent her from apparating away.

But she was not going to fall for their trap.

She wasn't going to give herself up so easily, not when she had been in hiding for nearly three years of her life.

If the Death Eaters knew that she's there, then that could only mean that Severus was dead.

Hermione's heart tightened at the thought. Her throat clogging as she remembered the man who had kept her safe in the last years.

Hermione had come to care about the man, even considered him as a friend, and if given time, she would have loved him.

Her eyes shimmered with unshed tears. In a span of a few seconds, she allowed herself to mourn, but kept her mind at pace with what was happening around her.

The blue flames had eaten through half of the living room. The walls begin to collapse, wooden partition of the ceiling begin to fall down and thick smoke begin to bellow around her. The intense heat causing her to break down in sweat. It dotted her brows and the back of her neck, and making her palms clammier.

Hermione was terrified of dying, of being captured, but she didn't let the fear cripple her from thinking fast.

She needed to get out there _alive._ She wasn't called the brightest witch of her age, and a wanted fugitive in the entire Wizarding World for a reason.

Hence, without a second to waste, she casted a high-level shield charm to protect herself from the falling debris and wrapped her head in a bubble-head charm as an added protection.

It was airtight. She couldn't afford getting suffocated from the smoke.

Once she had done that, her hand went to the time-turner wrapped around her neck that she had kept since her third year.

She hadn't used it for fear of getting discovered.

Severus had informed her that the time-turners were carefully being monitored by the Unspeakables in the Department of Mysteries.

They must have seen her name in that list of people who had been permitted to borrow the Time-turners.

Hermione knew for a fact that the Timekeepers usually placed a tracer on every time-turners prior to lending it, in able for them to track down the people if the magical objects were not returned before the due date, which was normally after six months or after a year.

However, Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster Dumbledore, had allowed her to keep the time-turner for three years.

But both of them were already dead, and mayhap Voldemort had known about Hermione being in a possession of a time-turner, thus the reason there was a tight surveillance around the Timekeepers archive.

Certainly, they were waiting for her to use the time-turner in able for them to track her down.

Of course, they wouldn't be able to track her unless she destroyed the time-turner before they could get to her.

That was her plan.

She wasn't going to let them take her.

Hermione's fingers brushed against the hourglass, and began spinning the dial fast and faster still. She didn't care what time she was going to end up, as long as she was able to get out there and to somewhere safe.

Then, without warning, they were all there, four of them appeared with a simultaneous _**CRACK!**_

At once, they attacked her shield charm at the same time, and Hermione was forced to let go of the dial.

Her shield charm disintegrated, but her bubble head charm remained.

"KILL HER AT ONCE BEFORE SHE DISAPPEARS!" Someone shouted from behind her, and she saw one Death Eater cast an instant Avada curse at her.

Hermione twisted to the left, her heart pounding loudly against her chest just as the time-turner begin to work.

However, in a blink of an eye, someone rammed into her side. Then, she was falling. The Death Eater, who tackled her, ripped the time-turner from her neck just as everything begin to spin and became a blur.

Hermione heard the chain broke and the glass cracked. There was a sprinkle of sand, and the Death Eater who came with her tightened his grip on her shoulder and arm, clearly not planning to let her go. Meanwhile, Hermione tried to wrench the Death Eater's hold on her as they were being whirled about uncontrollably.

From the back of Hermione's mind, alarm bells began ringing. This didn't feel like the same thing when she and Harry had jumped back in time to save Sirius Black.

No, the transition felt wrong somehow.

It felt like they were being vacuum into somewhere else.

Yet she and the Death Eater continued to grapple, trying to point their wands towards each other. Their arms wrestling and twisting. Flashes of light erupting from the tip of their wands, but they manage to deflect and evade the curses in a nick of time.

Soon, they became disoriented at being constantly pulled from side to side that they were no longer trying to fight against each other.

Everything around them became a blur, color changing seemingly without end.

And when the world finally righted itself, both of them landed on something felt like a table with a loud _**CRASH!**_ It instantly broke down beneath them. Her back hitting the surface so hard that the breath was knocked out of her, and plus the crushing weight above her wasn't helping either.

Hermione immediately shoved the Death Eater away, and rolled to the side, dizzy and sick to her stomach.

She was having double vision as she gingerly stood up and pointed her wand towards the masked man, who looked as unsteady as she was.

Hermione vaguely noted that they were in the same cottage, but it looked different from the last one that they had left.

The Death Eater stood up, and as Hermione stared at his intricately carved silver mask, and the familiar way the man carried himself.

Hermione instantly knew who she was dealing with.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was just taking a hot shower when he heard a loud crash that came from outside his bedroom. It was soon followed by series of noises that couldn't be mistaken for anything else.

Someone was fighting within the Cottage that Severus Snape had allowed him to stay in.

**BOOOGGSSHH!**

**SLAM!**

**CRACK!-CRACK!**

**BANG!**

Hurriedly, Draco leaped out from the shower and took his wand out from the wand holster that he had hanged on the pole of the shower curtain.

He didn't know how someone was able to get past his wards without alerting him instantly. And judging from the sounds of fighting outside his bedroom, there must be around two to three people currently engaged in a duel.

Draco clothed himself with a quick spell, and in no time, he was out and running from the bathroom. His wet hair still clinging to his scalp and the back of his neck, with rivulets of water trailing down his temple and the side of his face.

He fixed it by casting a drying spell on his hair.

It wouldn't do him good if he gets distracted by the water trails running down his back.

Draco was already at his bedroom door. He flattened himself beside the door frame.

It had been nearly ten years now since the war had ended, and Draco felt a bit rusted as he stood there with his back pressed against the wall and wand in front of him.

Married life had made him soft around the edges, although he hadn't stopped keeping himself physically fit while he busied himself with studying his alchemical manuscripts while at home, and sometimes he played Quidditch with a few of his old friends.

Still, he felt out of sort as he stood there. His brief time as a Death Eater and serving the Dark Lord had kept him sharp – and always glancing over ones shoulders. Now, however, he only had to fall back on his seeker reflexes and instinct, but the execution of his plans would prove to be quite a challenge when he was ready to confront these unknown opponents.

Draco knew that it was unwise for him to jump right into the middle of the battle without knowing the entire situation. He had to analyze who he was up against.

Thus, with a flick of his wand, he cast a spell to open his door. Instantly, the sound of the fighting grew distinct as the door crept opened.

_**BANG!** _

_**CRASH!** _

As quick as he can, he poked his head out to look, his eyes caught sight of a person with dark robes and wearing a mask, fighting against someone he couldn't see clearly; not with the Death Eater blocking his view.

A _Death Eater_.

In his cottage.

Draco stiffened at once, chill raising up and down his spine at the realization that there was indeed a Death Eater in the cottage.

He pulled his head back just as a stream of yellow light streaked near him. Surprisingly, the people who were fighting were using non-verbal spells, putting Draco at a disadvantage. He wouldn't be able to determine the gender of the intruders and who they were.

With his heart thundering erratically against his chest and adrenaline firing up his body, Draco finally made his move.

_Now, or never._

He had to take out the Death Eater first.

Stooping low, he leaped outside and fired.

 _ **EXPELLIARMUS!**_ He shouted in his mind, and a second later, a red light blossomed from his wand and zipped straight to the surprised Death Eater.

The Death Eater's wand flew towards him, and Draco caught it in his hand.

Only to frown at it afterwards, when he realized that it looked similar to his wand upon closer inspection. His eyes flew back to the Death Eater who seemed to have frozen to stare at him.

Draco's grey eyes met the same pairs of eyes beneath a familiar-looking mask.

 _What in the -?!_ He began in thought, but was cut off when he saw a red light flying straight for the Death Eater.

Draco watched the man span around and avoided the stunning spell aimed at him, leaving Draco to finally have a clear view of the person whom the Death Eater was fighting against.

The first thing he saw was a familiar wild tangle of chestnut brown hair and astonished brown eyes.

"Granger?" He asked incredulously, but Draco noticed that the woman in front of him didn't have the severe looked that Granger had adapted since she had become the Deputy Head of the Magical Law Enforcement.

No, the woman in front of him looked barely even past twenty years old, and appeared to be thinner with her cheekbones and jawline showing prominently on her face.

Draco saw a flash of alarm and fear in her eyes when her big, brown eyes skittered from him and to the Death Eater, her wand pointing from him to the other man.

"You – you –" She was saying, and Draco knew that she was close to panicking.

Draco didn't know what was going on.

He couldn't trust anyone who had just suddenly appeared within the cottage that Snape had lent him in, and which would had remained inaccessible unless the Secret Keeper allowed them entry.

Draco had come to the cottage and merely escape from the nasty rumors that have been circulating about his wife and himself, about the impending divorce, which was not farther from the truth.

Now, Draco was faced with this – this …whatever the hell _this_ is.

And as he watched the Granger-lookalike begin to inch her way towards the door that would lead her outside, he later realized that she was truly frightened of him and of the man wearing the Death Eater clothes.

"Wait! I'm not going to hurt you!" He tried to assure her, but Granger reacted by casting a non-verbal Stupefy at him.

As Draco jumped away from the red light that came barreling towards him, Granger was already running for the door.

However, before she could turned the doorknob and exit the cottage, Draco saw the Death Eater moved towards her fast.

But Granger was ready, and instantly shot a blasting hex at the masked man.

"REDUCTO!"

This time the Death Eater wasn't able to avoid it in time. The flash of light hit the man square in the chest and sent him flying and slamming against the wall.

Almost in slow motion, Draco observed how the Death Eater's mask slipped and fell on the floor.

And Draco instantly found himself staring at a face that he knew so well.

The face that he often saw looking straight back at him from a mirror.

His own face.

* * *

* * *

 

****

**THE MAN OF WAR**

Name: Draco Lucius Malfoy

Age: 19

Marital Status: Single

Profession: High-ranking Death Eater

Come from Year 1999

...

**THE MAN OF PEACE**

Name: Draco Lucius Malfoy

Age: 29

Marital Status: Married

Profession: Too rich to work, spends his time reading alchemical manuscript.

Lives in Year 2009

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: If you have any question, please don't hesitate to ask.


End file.
